117277-are-you-paying-credd-or-cash-for-your-subscription-and-why
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's usually what I tell all my friends when they ask about the sub/CREDD. They just don't seem to understand but it REALLY is that EASY. :P Build a Tier 4 plot, add neighbors, profit. $$$ | |} ---- ---- What he said, because I can. It's as easy as log, loot, sell.. One hour play time spent a week shuffling mats buys me a CREDD, I set all my plugs to 25% owner and get a lot of player traffic on my lands, it's awesome! | |} ---- ---- All this...and I dont WANT one of those T4 plugs on my plot once the new limit comes, I want to build other things there. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This is pretty much me, I cant make money to save my life lol. | |} ---- ---- Well essentially a subscription is still being paid for, without that CREDD said people who only are able to continue playing via this method could not if they ran out. Now what people determine is the in-game currency value of CREDD and in turn monthly sub varies and also inherently helps with goldseller issues as well. For me personally I paid for an annual sub with "cash" I can afford it I enjoy Wildstar Because of the work I do(a 9-5, freelance contract work, and a couple of charities) I can't reliably farm enough all the time to purchase CREDD as a subscription method I'd rather spend my platinum on other things like gear, housing, crafting, etc... I tend to purchase CREDD as gifts for people, contest prizes, or the occasional "eh....i don't think im gonna have time to make platinum for awhile" | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Same here, but I couldn't care less about costumes. :) I'd honestly be more likely to sell C.R.E.D.D. than to buy it, for the same reason. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I have multiple credit cards, but no credit card debt. It's not a one or the other kind of situation. | |} ---- Yep. I use my credit card for everything, actually, but just pay the balance every month. | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't understand what you mean here. Are you worried that they might turn the servers off when you still have unused playtime? I guess I'm the opposite to you. I generally have one or two CREDD on me at any given time (I think of them as a good investment for my platinum), but I made the choice that I'd rather use the in-game stuff for in-game stuff, and buy better gear and/or runes with it. So any CREDD I buy will be sold for platinum and not used for game time. I can't see me buying CREDD with real money, as one of the challenges I like in games like this is to be self-sufficient. However, I will probably put it on my Christmas list though, as my family are always telling me how hard I am to buy presents for! Vive la différence! | |} ---- ---- ---- EU servers are closer to the 20 plat mark and Luminai was 29 plat last time I looked. | |} ---- ---- CREDD costs more money than any sub. I am actually helping Carbine more by supporting the CREDD market than I would by dipping into my year subscription. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- We gonna sip Bacardi like it's ya birfday.... | |} ---- Very well said, Neph. No matter how you look at it, regardless of your chosen payment style (CREDD or subscription), you've supported the game and Carbine by playing. :D | |} ---- ---- It also means every single player is accounted for in financial support from month to month, so there need to be no barriers in the way to encourage them to pay more. It keeps all the players on equal footing, even if some aren't paying with their own money. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Jeeeesh, really? It's only a bit over 9p on Entity. I could farm 9-10p in a month easily several times over for CREDD, but I definitely would not spend the time for 20+p, I'd just continue on cash sub always. As some others have said, it would make the game more like work for me at that point, and I dont want a T4 or whatever plot on my house or to spend an hour a day farming or what have you. I do like to support the game, as well, and once my husband joins the game we'll both pay cash sub probably. Neither of us thinks its much of a bother since we've played sub-based games for years and it's auto-paid so its not something we have to think about getting done. If it was CREDD for us it'd be like another bill in the month (as silly as that sounds) I do agree that CREDD is a good thing for the game, though, especially seeing all the "I pay CREDD cuz its not worth cash atm" peoples who can continue to play without having to bother their wallets, even if I think the game is worth it, but thats opinion and well, everyone has one. I've only paid plat once for CREDD and that was for a friend who was struggling to make the plat to continue his monthly sub since he's unemployed but wanted to keep playing and make it to 50. So yeah, CREDD is definitely a good thing, but it's not my personal choice to use it though it -is- nice to know that it's there. | |} ---- ---- Aye CREDD is a good thing, I reckon it would be even better though if the CREDD sales could be shared cross regions as some have suggested in another thread. Farming 20 plat or close to 30 doesn't feel ideal for the CREDD system to work as it was intended. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- on the flip side, purchasing CREDD for $20 to cash it in for only 10plat.....doesn't feel ideal to me either. If the riding upgrade cost 80 plat for example....that's equivalent to $160 boooooooooooooo | |} ---- ---- ---- In beta people estimated it to around 15-17 plat, as predictions. Which is still reasonable, but not around 30. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You're making a couple of assumptions: a) Your poll population is a representative sample of the overall market (possible) b.) People only buy one CREDD to flip a month. Whales are known to spend several hundred dollars a month on a game. I've read one study where the top tier was spending over $1000. Dolphins (a term used for the not-quite-whales) will spring for one or two per month. Regardless who buys it or when, Carbine made $20 on the sale. That's how they're making money on it. | |} ---- I don't understand your question- how can there be a loss? No CREDD exists in the game that hasn't first been purchased by someone with real life money (at a higher price than a sub). | |} ---- do you really think this is a sample population that this thread has could yield you any meaningful results? im not going to go through and count the unique posters here, but do you think you have even 30 people posted? why not leave the business to carbine, since they have all the metrics needed and if credd wasn't successful they would in the end stop doing it. i dont understand why this forum is obsessed with speculation on how carbine is doing as a business. i realize that people know if the business fails the game fails, but we are given such a small amount of information(or any information at all?) that there is no reason to even try to guess this stuff. | |} ---- ---- Let me clarify a few things... CREDD can't exist without someone buying it first each CREDD that is used is per month only each CREDD costs(in USD anyway) 20 dollars vs a month to month subsctiption with real money that costs 15 dollars. People can and do purchase more than one CREDD This is FAR too small a sample to make any speculation on "profit vs debt" pertaining to the usage of CREDD... There are people who had CREDD that do not play any longer and in turn hav enot used that CREDD that for some have expired. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- get a thicket and a mineral field, join a survivalist and a mining circle, set your lot for 50/50, profit. Even from your own stuff alone people will harvest you enough for it to be a few plat worth a day :D | |} ---- There's also the time value of money to consider. Money now is better than money later. Although $20 at some point during the month is still worth more than $15 at the beginning of the month unless interest rates are ridiculously high. | |} ---- Time to learn how housing plots, mining and everything else work. I still don't know what a lot of stuff is. I'm more focused on levelling so I can get my male Aurin to 50 to send him to Luminai. Once that's done, I'll figure it out. :P | |} ---- I thought you could only have one harvest-able plot up at once (not including garden). | |} ---- should have written "or", my mistake. That's what I get for brainlessly farming meat all day! | |} ---- Careful or you might go blind. | |} ----